Always A Hero
by GeminiWolf89
Summary: After the Reaper war, Shepard and Liara have some down time. Will the relative peace last, or is there a new threat waiting in the wings, simply biding its time? ***I suck at summaries***
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly six months since the war with the reapers had ended, and Commander Jane Shepard had been found buried under a pile of rubble. It had been touch and go when she was rushed to the make-shift hospital, but the woman had been stabilized. The sound of the door whooshing open caught the attention of the older doctor currently checking said Commander's vital signs.

"Hello again, Liara."

"Forgive me for bothering you again, Dr. Chakwas."

"No need to apologize, dear. There's still been no change, no activity. As always, you are welcome to stay if you wish."

Smiling at the human physician, Liara sat down in the chair next to Shepard's bed. As always, when she visited, she reached out and took her hand, holding it gently with her own as she silently begged her lover to wake up. Normally, the prone human gave no response to her touch, but this time, the bandage-covered hand seemed to twitch slightly. Blinking, the Asari gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze, gasping slightly as she seemed to return it.

"Dr. Chakwas!"

"Hm? What is it?"

Walking over to the monitor next to the bed, the older woman's eyes widened at seeing Shepard's brain waves, and when both of them turned back to look at her, bright gray eyes were peering back up at them.

"You're awake…oh thank the goddess."

Shaking off her shock, Dr. Chakwas immediately began her checks, making sure the Commander would STAY awake and not drift back into the coma she'd been in for six months.

"You had us worried, Commander."

"Sorry doc."

Hearing the woman's voice, though rough and quiet from not being used for so long, Liara let a choked laugh escape her. A gentle squeeze on her hand caused the Asari to look back up, blue eyes meeting gray, a gentle smile on the human's lips.

"Liara…"

Unable to contain herself, the prothean expert leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before resting their foreheads together.

"We were so scared…scared you wouldn't wake up."

"How long…"

"Six months. You've been sleeping for six months."

Wincing as the pain from her injuries began to set in as she tried to sit up, Shepard simply laid back again. Looking over at the sound of someone clearing their throat, she saw Dr. Chakwas with an eyebrow raised.

"You are nowhere near ready to be getting up yet, Shepard."

Coming over to the bed, the older woman gently lifted the upper half of the hospital bed to try and make her friend a bit more comfortable. Liara turned her head to the door as she heard her name being called outside, before turning back with a smile.

"I should go help everyone. Please, Shepard, do what Dr. Chakwas asks you…you still need to heal."

Letting out a sigh, Shepard lifted her hand in a two-fingered salute before settling back against her pillow and watching the Asari smile and leave through the door.

"She's been here every day since you were found."

"Every day?"

"Mm hm. She would sit here for hours, simply holding your hand and talking to you while you slept. You're a lucky woman to have someone so devoted to you, you know."

"Oh, believe me, doc, I know."

"Oh a more professional note…how do you feel?"

"Honestly? Like I got trampled by a battalion of overweight Krogan."

A light laugh escaped the doctor, and she sat down in Liara's vacated chair. The pair chatted for a bit before a large yawn overtook the Commander, and she shook her head.

"I've been asleep for six months…how the hell am I tired."

"Your body is still healing. Get some rest, and tomorrow we can tell the rest of your team that you're awake. If Liara hasn't already done so, that is."

Chuckling, Shepard settled back against her pillow and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in minutes, her injured body demanding the rest. Two weeks later, the woman was up and moving, with the help of a leg brace and crutches to keep weight off her once-mangled right leg. Everyone was ecstatic to see her up and seemingly doing well, even Jack had locked her in a hug and expressed her relief at seeing the woman alive. Moving rather well for someone on crutches, Jane made her way through the rubble still covering much of London's streets, helping with what she could with her limited ability.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Shepard?"

Looking over when she heard the thick Australian accent, she chuckled and shook her head at Miranda.

"I rested for six and a half months, Lawson, I have to do something or I'm gonna go stir crazy."

"Not one to stay in one place long, are you?"

"Hell no."

"At least sit down for a minute."

Grumbling as the biotic procured a chair from somewhere, Shepard obliged and sat, her leg immediately thanking her for the break. Settling her crutches against the remnants of the wall behind her, Jane cast her eyes over the people working to clear rubble and get the mass relays up and working again.

"All this destruction…"

"You should have seen where we found you. I don't…I honestly don't know how you're still alive."

"Me either. I thought I was dead for sure."

Miranda sat down next to Shepard for a moment, settling on a chunk of broken concrete. The former Cerberus operative reached over and squeezed her hand in a show of support, having never heard the bold, brash Commander Shepard so soft spoken. Smiling at the show of friendship, Jane leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

"Of course, I'm glad you survived. I think your Asari was going to flay everyone with her biotics if we let you die."

Snorting a bit at the thought of Liara killing everyone had she died, though she knew her Asari lover was more than capable of doing so, Shepard cracked an eye open and peered over at Miranda.

"I think Liara likes everyone too much to kill them."

"Point taken. Plus, then there would be no one to try and save you."

After sitting with Miranda for a few more minutes, Shepard insisted on getting up and walking around some more, despite the protest in her leg. Shaking her head, the biotic walked off in another direction, helping move some large chunks of rubble. Eventually, the Commander made her way to the small apartment she'd been given when cleared from the hospital, and sat down on the couch, wincing when the pressure was taken off her injured leg. Leaning back against the cushions behind her, Jane closed her eyes and let her body relax.

"Can't freaking wait until this stupid leg is healed."

"You're lucky to even have that leg."

Looking over when she heard her lover's voice, Shepard smiled. Liara moved over and sat next to her, gently laying a hand on her leg and letting a gentle glow envelop the limb. With a low sigh of relief as she felt the ache being eased from her leg by the Asari's biotics, Jane reached out and laid a hand on top of the blue one.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Your…your leg was barely hanging on, Shepard. You were more life support than human for a few months after we found you."

"Damn…"

"I was so worried. By the goddess Shepard I thought I'd lost you…"

A gentle squeeze caused Liara to look up and meet the Commander's gentle gray eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Shepard reached up and put a hand behind the Asari's neck, drawing her into a gentle, loving kiss. Lifting her free hand, Liara buried her fingers into Shepard's hair, gripping lightly and letting all of her fear and relief pour out into their kiss. When they parted, the soldier drew her Asari into her arms and held her close, Liara's head resting on her shoulder.

"I love you, blue."

"I love you too, Jane."

Grinning at the use of her first name, the woman gave her lover's shoulders a squeeze, pressing another kiss to her forehead. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, the pair retired to the bedroom, with Liara helping the human along so she didn't have to use the crutches Dr. Chakwas had provided for her. Once seated, Shepard took the cybernetic enhanced brace off her leg and changed into clothes more suited for sleeping. Once situated, she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes with a sigh. The light whoosh of the bathroom door opening was heard, and when the light weight of her bondmate joining her in bed was felt, the soldier opened her eyes with a smile.

"I certainly hope you don't mind me joining you."

"Mm, not at all. In fact, I was hoping you'd stay tonight."

Propping herself up on her elbow, Liara peered down into Shepard's eyes with a gentle smile of her own. Brushing an errant strand of deep red hair out of the human's eyes, she leaned down to give the soldier a gentle goodnight kiss. Before long, the pair were curled together under the light sheet on the bed, Jane's arm snug around the Asari's waist, while the other's head rested on her shoulder, hand over her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed in what seemed like no time, and Shepard was able to walk without the crutches just in time for her and Liara to attend the ceremony to honor everyone who'd been killed during the war with the Reapers. As everyone stood in front of the monument that had been erected using pieces of rubble and metal from the destroyed buildings, Liara reached over and took her bondmate's hand, knowing how heavily the losses would weigh on the soldier. Jane squeezed the hand gently, peering over at her out of the corner of her eye with a small smile. Admiral Hackett soon stepped out onto the small stage set up, and everyone fell completely silent as he gave his speech. It was when it came time to place Admiral Anderson's name on the monument that he met Shepard's eyes, and the woman took a shaky breath.

"Commander Shepard…I'd like to invite you to place his name, if you'd like."

After a moment, Jane released the Asari's hand and moved forward, limping only slightly on her still-healing leg. Taking the placard from Hackett as she stepped onto the stage, Shepard gazed down at it for a moment before moving to stand before the large stone structure.

"I…I'm sorry, Anderson. I should have saved you…but I couldn't. I was useless when you needed me the most…at least I can do this for you."

Limping forward again, she reached up and secured the metal placard to the base of the structure before stepping back, standing ramrod straight, and lifting her hand in a strong salute to her fallen friend. The entire crowd, Military or not, followed her example and lifted their hands in a salute to not only Anderson, but every fallen soldier and civilian. As the group dispersed, Liara met Shepard at the base of the steps and drew her into a tight hug. Another shaky breath escaped the human and she rested her forehead against her lover's shoulder, closing her eyes, feeling at ease in the Asari's arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm good."

"Shepard…"

"I'll be fine, Liara…I promise. This is just a lot to take in. Never thought I'd be putting Anderson's name on a memorial to the fallen."

A gentle kiss was pressed to the top of her head, and a small smile curled her lips as she leaned back.

"I couldn't do this without you, blue…you're my rock right now."

"I am glad I can be that for you."

Shepard wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and held her close, the two of them simply standing in one another's arms as the crowd continued to go their separate ways. A gentle hand on Shepard's shoulder got her attention, and she pulled back to look to her left. Smiling when she saw Garrus, Tali, Wrex, Grunt and Jack standing there, the Turian flexed his mandibles in the equivalent of a smile.

"We're all headed out to the nearest bar that's still intact tonight to celebrate the end of the war, and really honor the fallen, if you two would like to join us."

Without a second thought, Shepard nodded the affirmative, and the small group moved to the only open bar near where everyone was staying until the Mass Relays were fixed. Once they secured a table and had a drink in front of them, Jack, of all people, lifted her glass in a toast to the fallen, and then, in her typical fashion, added;

"And to the bad ass mother fucker that took those Reaper bitches down and saved the galaxy's ass, AGAIN."

At that, everyone shared a laugh, and Shepard rolled her eyes, but lifted her glass as well before downing the shot in her hand. Liara opted not to join the others as they drank, knowing that her bondmate needed to cut loose and enjoy herself, and she wanted to be sober enough to make sure she didn't re-injure her leg doing something stupid. To her surprise, however, the human only shared a few drinks with the team, and spent the rest of the time seemingly lost in thought. Leaning over, Liara rested her chin on the soldier's shoulder and spoke softly.

"Are you alright? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself…"

Jumping slightly at the sudden voice in her ear, Jane turned her head a bit, sending the Asari a small smile before responding.

"Yeah…I'm good. Just…I dunno…mulling a couple things over in my head, that's all."

"Do you wish to leave?"

"No, it's just been a hard day."

Nodding, Liara pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaning back and watching as the others moved to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the bar. A few soldiers stopped by their table to offer a handshake and a salute before moving off to drink themselves silly. As a slower song started up, Liara looked over at her bondmate and smiled.

"Care to dance with me, Shepard?"

"Oh come on, blue, everyone knows I can't dance. Even less so with a bum leg."

"Nonsense. I think even the worst dancer in the galaxy can manage this."

Grunting as her bondmate pulled her to her feet, gently, of course, Shepard had no choice but to follow her. Once in place, Liara wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, resting her head against her shoulder as Jane wrapped her own arms around her waist.

"Okay…this isn't that bad."

Closing her eyes as well, Shepard felt the familiar brush of something against her mind, and relaxed, allowing the Asari into her head immediately in a shallow meld.

"_Tell me what's bothering you, Shepard, please."_

"_Just…debating on how to turn in my resignation from the Alliance, and if they're going to accept it."_

"_If Admiral Hackett doesn't understand what you've endured, then he does not deserve to be in command. I'm sure they'll accept it without a second thought."_

"_I sure hope so."_

The shallow connection was gently severed as Liara withdrew her conciousness from Shepard's, before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. A rather loud wolf whistle from Jack caused the pair to break apart with a laugh, the Commander throwing a smirk at the tattooed woman.

"Don't be jealous, Jack!"

"You fucking wish, Shepard!"

Shepard's smirk only grew when she saw the familiar form of Miranda Lawson sneaking up behind the ex-convict. Jack could only lift an eyebrow before she jumped and turned around, ready to punch someone's lights out as Miranda snaked an arm around her waist.

"Jesus fuck, cheerleader! Sneaking up on me is a great way to get punched in that perfect face of yours!"

"Oooh, I'm so terrified."

Liara stifled a laugh in her bondmate's neck as the pair glared at each other for a second before grinning and falling into laughter. The two biotics had grown incredibly close after Miranda had saved Jack and her students from a Banshee while working on the Crucible. Wincing as her leg protested the prolonged weight being placed on it, Shepard slowly began to make her way back to the table, with everyone else joining her. When there were no available chairs, the ex-cerberus operative plopped down in Jack's lap, simply wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders.

"Oh sure, use me as a chair."

"Mm, you didn't complain la…."

"Shut up!"

Everyone at the table laughed out loud as the tattoed biotic slapped a hand over the Australian woman's mouth, a vivid blush across her cheeks. Miranda couldn't help but give the offending hand a playful nip as it covered her lips, causing Jack to yank it back and glare at her.

"Would you _STOP THAT._"

"Oh lighten up, Jack. I highly doubt anyone here is going to be…_offended_…by anything either of us could possibly say."

Shepard, who'd simply been watching the exchange silently, suddenly burst out laughing, laying her forehead against the table for a moment. The small group stared at her for a moment, before joining her in laughter, causing Jack to groan and hide her face against her girlfriend's side.

"Never would have guessed you two would end up together after the war."

"I never thought I'd see Jack flustered!"

"Or blushing, for that matter!"

"Oh fuck all of you!"

A new round of laughter took over the small group of friends, and eventually, Jack extracted her face from the side of Miranda's chest with a small smile. Shepard ordered a round of drinks for the table, and even Liara joined them as they all slammed back a shot to celebrate. After a couple hours, everyone started to disperse and head back to their living areas, the soldier and Asari heading back to Shepard's apartment.

"That was fun."

"Agreed. I am a bit shocked to see Jack and Miranda together."

"Same here! Those two always seemed to hate each other, never could be in the same room without arguing and flaring biotics."

Shepard sat down on the couch, and suddenly had her lap full of a very amorous Asari, who pressed her lips to the Commander's neck. Gentle hands rested on the human's shoulders as her eyes drifted shut, hands resting on Liara's hips in a firm grip.

"Are you tired, Shepard?"

"Not even remotely. Are you?"

"No."

Grinning up at her bondmate, the soldier reached up and put a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her down into a firm kiss. A soft groan escaped the Asari as their lips met, her hands gripping Shepard's shoulders more firmly as the human nipped playfully at her lower lip. Slowly coming back to her senses, Liara pulled back and moved to slip from the other woman's lap, only to feel herself stopped by an iron grip on her hips.

"Where you going?"

"I…don't wish to make you uncomfortable…"

"When have I ever been uncomfortable with you in my arms, blue?"

"But…your leg…"

"Is fine. You're nowhere near heavy enough to hurt me. I want you…"

"I…want you too."

"Then please…don't worry about my leg right now."

Giving in to the feelings rushing through her system, Liara sighed and nodded, letting Shepard pull her back into a passionate kiss. Reaching up, the human gripped the small zipper on the front of Liara's jumpsuit and pulled it down slowly, letting her fingers brush lightly over every inch of blue skin revealed to her. Standing just long enough to discard the suit, the Asari returned the favor, slowly stripping her bondmate out of her clothes. Standing from the couch, the Commander took Liara's hands, and the pair of them made their way to the bedroom, immediately sinking down onto the soft mattress. Bringing up her omni-tool for a moment, Shepard locked the doors to the apartment, set the tool to 'do not disturb' mode, and then gazed into the bright blue eyes peering up at her.

"You're so…beautiful."

"Shepard…"

"I mean it. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on."

A deep violet blush spread over Liara's cheeks at the compliment from her lover, and she reached up to pull her down into a loving kiss. Jane let her hands rest on the others waist, content to be simply touching her for the moment. Soon, however, that contentment started to fade, and the hands began to wander, coaxing gentle sighs and soft moans from her partner. Liara slid her hand up into the back of Shepard's hair, gripping it lightly as her free hand made its way down the human's back. A grin curled both of their lips, and their eyes met for a brief moment before Liara released her grip on Shepard's hair as the other began to trail gentle, yet passionate, kisses down her neck. Tilting her head to the side a bit, the Asari closed her eyes as her bondmate lifted a hand to gently and meticulously caress the folds of blue skin on the back of her neck. Liara dug her fingers into Shepard's shoulder slightly, sighing in annoyance as a loud, insistent knock was heard on the door of the apartment.

"God damn it…."

Shepard lifted her head and practically growled at the interruption. Peering over towards the main door in the other room, the Asari gently slipped out from under her lover with a small smile.

"We should probably see if its anything important."

"Yeah…I guess…"

Seeing the disappointment and annoyance on the human's face, Liara leaned over and kissed her.

"We have all the time in the world, Shepard. Someone might actually need our help."

"I know."

With a small smile, the pair re-dressed and the Commander put her brace back on her leg before they moved to the door, unlocked it, and it whooshed open. Standing on the other side, was Admiral Hackett, who motioned them to follow him. As they moved through the rubble, every soldier that saw them gave a salute and a smile.

"Where are we going, Hackett?"

"You'll see soon, Commander, don't worry."

"You know I really don't like surprises…"

Blinking as the trio entered a building, and she saw her team standing before her with big grins on their faces, she lifted an eyebrow. Peering over at Liara, she saw the Asari with the same facial expression, and chuckled.

"Hackett?"

"We wanted you to be the first to know that the Mass Relays have been fixed, Commander. I'd like to offer you the choice to return your team to their home worlds so they can assist in rebuilding."

Shepard's eyes widened a bit, and after a moment, she shifted her eyes to the various species standing in front of her.

"Guys…"

"We don't wanna travel with anyone but you, Shepard."

After the woman agreed to take them back through the relays, it wasn't long before everyone was on board the Normandy, and the ship was leaving earth's atmosphere. Shepard next to the Galaxy map, hands on the railing, eyes closed as she felt the ship accelerate.

"Shepard?"

Looking over, Jane met the eyes of Wrex and Grunt, and shot the two Krogan a smile.

"What's up, guys?"

"We just wanna say it was an honor to be part of your team. You're an honorary Krogan as far as I'm concerned."

"Thank you, Wrex. I appreciate that."

Shaking the large hand that was offered, Shepard grinned as Wrex and Grunt turned and wandered off back into the bowls of the ship. Over the next few hours, the rest of the team came to find her and offered the same type of statement. Eventually, Liara joined her at the galaxy map and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Laying her hands over the Asari's, Jane smiled and turned her head as a chin was rested on her shoulder.

"Are you still planning on resigning from the Alliance?"

"I…dunno. I mean, I'm a soldier…its all I've ever been good at. Fighting…killing things…"

"You know you're much more than just a soldier. You inspire people, you've brokered treaties between species that absolutely hated each other. You're an amazing person, Jane Shepard, and don't you ever forget that."

Stepping back a bit as the human turned around, Liara met her eyes, moving her hands to rest on her shoulders. Jane pulled her close, arms snug around the Asari's waist as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Liara. I don't think I could have made it through the war without you…"

The pair continued to monitor things from the Galaxy Map, and before long, they'd reached Tuchanka. As soon as the Normandy touched down, and Shepard walked with Grunt and Wrex to the ramp, her appearance was met by a thunderous round of cheers from the Krogan. Grunt grinned and smacked Shepard on the back, causing her to stumble forward a bit.

"My battlemaster is unbeatable!"

"Ah, I'm just human, Grunt."

"Yeah, but you're just as Krogan as the rest of us!"

One of the female shaman approached Shepard, holding what looked to be a medal of sorts, and draped the ribbon holding it around the human's neck.

"This is a token of the Krogan people's appreciation and respect, Commander Shepard. Made from the rarest metals of Tuchanka, it marks you as an honorary Clan Urdnot member."

"I…thank you…"

"We will rebuild our planet, Commander, and will tell tales of you to our children."

As the Krogan turned to depart, and the Normandy lifted off, Shepard returned to the Galaxy Map where she set a course to the next planet. Once situated, she moved to her cabin and removed the medal from her neck, gazing down at it with a small smile. Giving a sigh, she hung it with the numerous ones gifted to her by the alliance, and flopped down in her chair and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep after a few moments.


End file.
